Blue's Big Musical Movie (TheCartoonMan12 Style)
TheCartoonMan12's Movie-Spoof of Blue's Big Musical Movie. Cast *Blue *Steve *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Shovel *Pail *Periwinkle *Magenta *Green Puppy *Dora *Boots *Benny *Isa *Tico *Diego *Baby Jaguar *Pirate Parrot *Pirate Pig Captain *Pirate Piggies *Oswald *Weenie *Henry *Daisy *Johnny Snowman *Madame Butterfly *Catrina *Eggbert & Leo *Pablo *Tyrone *Uniqua *Tasha *Austin *Linny *Tuck *Ming-Ming *Big Bird *Elmo *Snuffy *Grover *Telly Monster *Ernie *Bert *Baby Bear *Cookie Monster *Rosita *Oscar the Grouch *Slimey *Count Von Count *Zoe *Curly Bear *Chickens *Herry Monster *Narf *Googel *Mel *Alan *Bob *Gabi *Gina *Gordon *Luis *Maria *Miles *Mr. Noodle *Susan *Dorothy *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Kathy *Julie *Derek *Carlos *Kelly *Tosha *Min *Shawn *The Winkster *G-Clef *The Notes Scenes #Blue's Clues Intro #Wake Up Steve! #At the Show #The Breakfast Song #Blue & Tickety's Duet #We are Gonna Play Blue's Clues #Sidetable's Sing! #Blue's Clues Theme Song #Our First Clue #Periwinkle's Magic Trick #Silly Hat #Putting it Together (With All of the Characters) #The Amazing Periwinkle #Our Second Clue #G-Clef and the Notes #Notes #Rhythm #Tempo #G-Clef Sings There it Is! #Slippery is Slipping! #The Neighbors are Coming! #Can Steve Find the Third Clue? #The Thinking Chair #Sidetable is Missing! #Periwinkle's Magic Show! #The You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be Show! #Dora and Friends Sing Pirates Love to Sing! #Oswald and his Friends Sing Happy Birthday to Catrina! #Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, The Winkster and the Kids Sing Everyone is Special #The Sesame Street Gang Sing The Street We Live On! #The Backyardigans Sing Their Theme Song #The Wonder Pets Sing Their Theme Song #I Can Be Anything That i Wanna Be (Reprise) #So Long Song #Closing Credits Movie Used: *Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Musical Movie (2000) TV Shows *Blue's Clues *Dora the Explorer *Oswald *Barney & Friends *Sesame Street *The Backyardigans *Wonder Pets! Gallery Blue-s-Big-Musical-screenshot-blues-clues-34387040-320-240.png Steve (Blue's Clues).jpg Tickety Tock-0.jpg Blue's Clues Slippery Nickelodeon Nick Jr Character.png FA13C31F-9F88-42D6-90C8-7F664C27DF58.jpeg 79C53352-D326-438E-8C29-B686B13F6E7B.jpeg B1B54FDD-EDBB-4637-B87B-D203D953F36D.jpeg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer Side Table Character Wiki.jpg Mailbox.jpg 86AD3F8E-C38C-42E7-AF00-EABE904535E4.gif 42408EFF-4B8C-48F3-86A2-8269585592AC.jpeg Char 35850.jpg Magenta.jpg Char 35846.jpg Dora the Explorer.jpg Boots-the-monkey-dora-psd-452346.png Benny the Bull.jpg Isa the Iguana.jpg Tico the Squirrel.jpg Dora the Explorer - Meet Diego DVDRip Occor.avi 001342674.jpg Arigold-gdgo.avi 005302040.jpg Pirate Parrot-3.jpg Oswald the Octopus.jpg Weenie.png Oswald Henry Penguin Nickelodeon Nick Jr Series.png Daisy-0.png Johnny Snowman.png Madame.png Catrina Caterpillar.jpg Eggbert and Leo.png The Backyardigans as Lois.jpg The Wonder Pets as Peter Griffin.jpg Big Bird in Big Bird in China.jpg Elmo in Sesame Street.jpg Snuffy in Sesame Street.jpg Grover-mid-70's.jpg Telly Monster in Sesame Street Stays Up Late.jpg 300px-Ernie-RubberDuckie.jpg Bert smile.png Baby-bear-2.png Cookie Monster in The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland.jpg Rosita.jpg 300px-Oscar the Grouch 3.jpg Count Von Count in Elmo Saves Christmas.jpg Zoe (Sesame Street).jpg Herry Monster in Sesame Street.jpg Barney in Barney & Friends.jpg Baby Bop in Barney's Night Before Christmas.jpg BJ in Barney Let's Go to the Zoo.jpg Say Friends!.jpg Luci-Tina-barney-and-friends-24924382-284-213.jpg Tosha, carlos and julie.jpg Min Barney & Friends.jpg Shawn as Carlos.jpg The Winkster-2.jpg Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Big Musical Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Ideas Category:YouTube Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Eli Wages Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Trailer Ideas